I Hate Creepy Songs
by RikaToruh
Summary: Toph and Sokka go on a mid-day trip to escape Katara. Toph and Sokka struggle with their feelings for one another. Tokka, AU
1. Hmm, weird

I'd lie- A One-Shot Song-Fic

I hate Creepy Songs

Toph and Sokka go on a mid-day trip to escape Katara. Tokka, AU

Disclaimer: I suppose you know what goes here, but I don't own Avatar (YET! You mark my words Nickelodeon!) Or Taylor Swift or her songs. The end. Be gone. Actually stay and Read!

TOPH PoV

Now, normally, I wouldn't be listening to country music, let alone Taylor Swift. But when Katara insists that you come over and have a "Girl's Day" with her, there's no backing out, especially since she apparently has no other girl friends.

So here I was, stuck in Katara's bedroom, listening to Taylor Swift's CD. _Ugh, Why couldn't I of been deaf instead of blind? _I shoved my head into a fuzzy pillow (_Sooo Katara_.) and tried to drown out the music. Every song seemed to be about boys, and how oblivious they were to Taylor's crush on them.

_I so don't need this right now._ I really didn't want to think about Sokka. Though the thought that he was in the next room made me grin. _At least I know he's suffering too. Maybe we could sneak off and go listen to some real music. _

Periodically, I'd raise my head to try and make it seem like I was listening to Katara ramble on about Aang and Zuko. _Why can't she just pick one already? Honestly._

I turned my attention away from Katara and to the music. I had some optimistic hopesthat maybe this song would be different from the other six. (_What was getting into me? Optimism? Wow, I really was spending way too much time with Katara) _The guitar started to play, and then Taylor Swift came in,

_I don't think that passenger seat, has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes,_

Oh no, this is going to be like every other song, "I love him and he has no idea". Is that all the girl did as a high schooler? Love boys from a distance? And then write songs about it? Geez, she needed a life. Still, I decided to give this song a chance. It seemed….different?

_He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair, _

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong, and I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile but I know all his favorite songs, _

Before I even knew it, I was silently counting off Sokka's Top Three Favorite Songs.

Whoa Oh, By Forever the Sickest Kids- Number One

Almost- By Bowling for Soup- Number Two

Home-By Daughtry- Number Three

The song proceeded to go to the Chorus.

_And I could tell you, --_

SOKKA PoV

I couldn't stand it anymore. I put my guitar down and went into Katara's room.

"KATARA! YOU NEED TO TURN THIS OFF. IT'S TOO FRICKIN' LOUD." When she didn't even look up from painting her nails, I marched over to the stereo and unplugged it from the wall.

At this point, now that I could actually hear myself think, I noticed Toph leaning against the bed. She had this weird, creeped out look on her face. I turned to Katara. "Look what you've done. You've mentally scarred Toph."

I glanced over at Toph again. She looked like she was about to snap. I grabbed her hand, to lead her out of the room. "Come on Toph, Let's get you away from here, before you go into shock." I shot another nasty glare at Katara, and looked down at Toph to make sure she was okay. Her face looked flushed, an adorable pinkish. "Katara! Turn on your AC, it's gotta be, like, a 100 degrees in here." As we left Katara's room, a brilliant idea struck me. "Wait right here." I said to Toph, as I quickly dashed back to my room. I put my guitar in its case and went back to Toph, who was standing right where I left her, arms crossed.

As I went to grab her hand, she pulled away. "I can get down stairs by myself." She felt around for the banister and latched on. "Let's go." She said forcefully.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed how painfully heavy my guitar really was. I set it down with a loud "Thunk". Toph's ear wiggled at the sudden noise. "What the heck was that??"

Busted. "Eh…nothing."

She wasn't amused. "It was so something. You and I both know it was, so tell me what it is."

"I…fell?" I said, unsure if she would buy it or not.

"Of course you did." She sighed. "So where are we going?"

I smiled and Toph scowled. "Surprise." One simple word shut her up, just like that.

TOPH PoV

I scowled and sighed.

I hated car rides.

I sighed again, louder this time.

"Will you shut up Toph? Geez. You could still be with Katara, you know." That wasn't the reply I was hoping for, but at least he finally acknowledged that I wasn't having a great time.

I turned in Sokka's direction and sighed again.

"You're really depressing, you know that?" He said to me.

"Thank you. I try." I smirked and shifted around, so that I was leaning against the window. "How far away is this "Surprise"?"

"Uhh…" Sokka hesitated. "About two hours."

SOKKA PoV

As soon as I said that, I knew I'd screwed myself over. Toph went from bored to boiling mad. "What!" She shrieked. "I would rather be with Katara now." She turned to face me again. "You know how much I hate car rides. They're boring as hell."

"Ah, come on Toph." What was I suppose to say? I knew that she hated car rides when I started this excursion. I wanted to slap my forehead. What was wrong with me?

"Well…" She replied. "I suppose if you entertain me, this car ride won't be so bad…" She smiled an evil smile, and I shivered.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked hesitantly.

"Tell me about…" She thought. "Tell me about your sophomore year."

I really didn't want to do that. "What-Why?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I'm a sophomore and I wanna hear what stupid things Sokka the Senior did as Sokka the Sophomore."

"What...like you want me to tell you about the time in biology…with the frogs? Or do you want…more serious stuff, like my first girlfriends?"

She leaned back against the fake leather and just nodded. "Both sounds fine to me."

Now I sighed. Wonderful, I was about to tell Toph about my first (and only) girlfriends. But what I couldn't figure out was why it bothered me so much….

"Well…biology. Basically, me and Zuko were lab partners-"

Toph laughed. "Oh god. Move on. I don't even want to know."

I was happy to see that Toph wasn't mad at me for bringing her anymore. "Well… at the start of 10th grade, this girl, Suki started telling people that she liked me. I was hesitant at first, but we dated for, like 2 months. It never got very serious. And then…there was Yue. Yue was everything I could've asked for in a girl. She was beautiful, and really nice. She was the hesitant one and it made me feel more confident."

Toph's voice was gentle when she asked me, "If you loved her so much, why aren't you still with her?"

"Her hair was white.", was all I could manage to say.

"Soo, there was quite the age difference?" Toph asked, smiling.

"No. She had Crestaniaflexiphonia. It's a rare untreatable diease, where the babies are born with white hair and has organ complications. They usually live to be about 10 but everyone thought Yue was going to be different. She died on our 6 month anniversary."

"Oh my god Sokka. I'm sorry, I'm an awful person. I shouldn't of said what I said…" Toph's voice became shaky.

TOPH PoV

_Ohmigod. I'm such a dumbass. What was wrong with? Quite an age difference. I'm such a retard. What was I thinking?_

I wasn't expecting him to, but Sokka said one last thing. "At her funeral, I swore I'd never fall in love again. And I haven't dated since."

_Well, that makes sense, as depressing it is for me to say it, but it does make sense. Wait….He swore he'd never fall in love? Where did I hear that today….No Way. It was in that Taylor Swift song….the one I actually listened to._

_I hate creepy songs._

SOKKA PoV

I looked over at Toph. She'd fallen asleep. Maybe I could get away with listening to some Country music. I knew Toph hated it, but it was my guilty pleasure. I switched on the radio. A voice, which probably belonged to a large black man, deep and raspy, came pouring into the car. "And coming up next, Taylor Swift's latest single, I'd lie." I sighed. (_Man, Toph was really getting to me.) _More Taylor Swift? Like I didn't get enough of that at home. As the song started I went to change the station. I grasped the dial, and….left it alone. The tune was already very catchy. I put my right hand back on the wheel and analyzed the words.

Passenger seat…. Count the colors in his eyes. Ugh, did I mention that I hate drippy, girly songs as much as Toph? ….He'll never fall in love he swears…Whoa whoa whoa. Rewind. Didn't I just say that 20 minutes ago? Weird. As the pace of the song quicken, I noticed Toph fidget a little in her seat.

As the chorus came through the speakers, the only thing I could think was

I hate Creepy Songs.

The Chorus:

_And I could tell you, His favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth, his sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you--_

TOPH PoV

I was never asleep, but apparently Sokka thought I was. He had turned on country music. What was wrong with the world? I thought we both agreed that we hated country…Sokka was so confusing. I recognized the song as the one I'd heard in Katara's bedroom, and yes, I still thought It was creepy and I figured Sokka thought it was too, but not for the same reasons as me. It described how I felt about Sokka to a T, right down to, "And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie.", but he probably thought it was creepy because it basically described him. He loves green and he's on the debate team. His birthday's February 17th and he looks like his dad. And come on, everything about Katara radiated "beautiful" as Aang and Zuko both constantly reminded the lunch table.

SOKKA PoV

I reached over and turned the radio off. I had a strange sense that Toph was awake, and frankly, the song was also weirding me out. The chorus described every basic aspect about me. But the one thing I couldn't figure out was, was there really someone who knew all those things about me? Who was it? I glanced over at Toph, and shrugged. I really had no idea.

A/N: I originally thought this was going to be a one-shot but it's probably going to end up having 3 or 4 chapters. I have to admit that when I first heard I'd lie, I was as creeped out as these two. Sokka loves to argue, bought a green bag in book 2, Katara's pretty, He does have his father's eyes…and we all know that if anyone asked, Toph would Deny, Deny, Deny. BTW, I love Taylor Swift almost as much as Avatar, so nothing against her. And also BTW, I totally made up Yue's diease.


	2. Dumb and Retarded

I Hate Creepy Songs,

I Hate Creepy Songs,

Chapter 2- Mako Falls

A/N: This is written by Mandi Toruh by the way. I forgot to mention that at the end of Chappie 1, and also: I appreciate everyone's reviews and hope for more to help me improve. How do you think I'm doing at First Person? I'd also love to hear what you think Toph's favorite song should be. I'm quite stuck. I'd love to hear your opinion. OH! And for those of you who've never heard the song, I'd lie, check this out: /watch?v6YljJTMcPdw

It's an awesome YouTube Video that has the song put to Avatar clips!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned A: TLA Toph and Sokka would've already had an awesome get together scene, so if you follow the show, I obviously don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A T L A

TOPH PoV

Sokka clicked off the engine. "We're here." He announced to me, triumphantly.

I felt around for the door handle, and then flung the door open. As I stepped out onto the shifty, unpaved parking lot, I couldn't help but wonder where the heck Sokka had taken me…and why. As I heard Sokka's loud, clumsy feet walk around the car, I grimly asked, "Where's "here"?"

He was grinning, I could tell. He just _loved _surprising me, because of the blindness and all, but he never thought it through."Mako Memorial Falls."

I sighed. "Wonderful. Just spectacular. And what are we doing here at the falls?"

He was still smiling at me; I could feel it in pouring into me. I hated it. "Something special."

SOKKA PoV

Toph patted me on the shoulder. "You know…you're amazingly well with details."

"Thank y- Hey! You're mean." Toph had bested me. Again. I grabbed her hand; I didn't want Toph to get hurt, her parents would accuse me of "Attempted Murder" on their "Precious Princess." I glanced down at her. If they only knew…

TOPH PoV

Sokka was holding my hand again. I knew he thought nothing of it, but it still gave me chills.

We walked up a steep incline for a few minutes. We reached a flat, crunchy surface. Dead grass, I suspected, but then again, I didn't exactly care.

Sokka led me over to a rock and directed me to sit. I could hear the falls. We were close.

"What'dya think?" He asked me.

I stretched my arms and yawned. "About what?"

"About the-!" He went into his high-I'm-annoyed-or-sometimes-freaked-out-voice. "About the FALLS! DUH!"

SOKKA PoV

Toph laughed. She laughed at me. We'd driven two hours so she could laugh? Ah, hell no.

"Toph! What the heck!" Then it hit me… "Oh."

"Did you just figure it out? Why I laughed? In case you haven't been around the last 2 years of high school, here's a recap. Me, Sokka." She pointed to her eyes. I slapped myself on the forehead as she continued. "I AM BLIND." With that, she laughed again. And man, did I feel dumb. I sat down beside her on the rock and caressed my broken pride while she continued laughing.

()()()()()()()()()()

Silence fell. Toph had since stopped laughing and my ego was still throbbing from the beating it got. Toph broke the silence by quietly asking me, "What's it look like?"

I looked at her. "What?"

"The waterfall…what's it look like?"

"What…like you want me to…describe it to you?"

"Yes you meathead."

"Well…I guess it's blue, and-"

Toph giggled. "You guess? You still don't know your colors?"

TOPH PoV

Making fun of Sokka was so much fun. I suspected he would just "HEY!" at me, and we'd get on with it, but what he said shocked me.

"That's not it. Toph, I thought you knew…I'm colorblind."

"What?"

"Colorblind. I can only see shades of green. No other colors. I've been told that water's blue… but I'm not exactly sure."

"Wow, Sokka. I never knew." I sighed. Yes, it was official. I was retarded.

"It's ok Toph. It's not really something I fret over. I've just always been colorblind, just like you've always been blind-blind."

I really didn't want to ruin the moment, but I had to say it. "So how do you make sure your clothes match?"

SOKKA PoV

I blushed.

Toph giggled.

"I...err…well," I sighed again. "Ya see…Katara picks out my clothes for me." I looked at Toph. She had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"So…Katara?" She giggled again. "Katara, the princess of prep, picks out YOUR clothes?"

I nodded, with yet another sigh. She 'looked' at me. "Did you nod? Because I didn't hear anything."

Oops. "Yes, Katara, my preppy baby sister, picks out my clothes for me."

"That is…" More laughter. "Ridiculous."

Then something registered with in me. "What about you, Toph? How do you dress yourself? I mean, you're totally blind. You can't see anything!"

Toph pumped up the sarcasm and replied, "Really, Sokka? When you're blind, you can't see anything? At all? I had no idea!" She rolled her visionless eyes at me.

I groaned. "But really. How do you do it?"

She muttered something under her breath.

TOPH PoV

He was doing it again. Smiling at me.

"I…I have dressers."

I prepared myself for a laugh, but nothing came. All he did was sigh, a gentle, contented sigh. "It must be nice to be rich." Sokka mumbled.

"Not if your parents think you're a wuss. Sokka, my family isn't as perfect as the corporate world makes them out to be." I sighed. "I wish my family was more like yours, you all care about each other. The closest thing I have to that is…" _You. _"The Gaang. Ya know, Katara, Zuko, Aang, and you. You guys actually care about the me who's not blind and "helpless"."

I blew my bangs off my face with a loud "woosh" and changed the subject. "So when exactly does this…"surprise" start?"

SOKKA PoV

I didn't want to yank out the guitar just yet. I emptied the contents of my jeans front pocket. I had 7 dollars and 86 cents. That would be enough for ice cream…right? I really hoped so. I grabbed Toph's hand, (_Man, I was doing that a lot lately.) _and pulled her up off the rock. "Before the surprise, we're going to go get ice cream."

We walked back to my car. I made sure Toph was in, and then got in myself. When I put the keys in the ignition, the radio automatically turned on.

And I heard,

_And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie._

It was the damn song again.

TOPH PoV

Stupid universe. Always out to remind me about my teenage-frickin'-hormones.

Sokka and I both reached for the dial at the same time, and as soon as our hands brushed I felt a blush coming on.

Sokka obviously noticed and asked me, "Is it too hot in here Toph?"

Without even waiting for my answer, he cranked the AC.

We were both silent, and listened to the words of the second verse.

_He looks around the room, innocently over looks the truth,_

_Shouldn't a light go on, doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long,_

_He sees everything in black and white, never let nobody see him cry, _

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine._

Damn, Taylor Swift and her stupid mind reading abilities.

SOKKA PoV

I hate that song.

I hate that song.

I **hate**** that song.**

This was getting ridiculous. Every time I told Toph something, it magically appeared in that frickin' song. I had to think about this. Sooo, if everything I told Toph appeared in the song, was Toph the girl who felt…_that _for me?

I opened my mouth to say something, and then shut it again. What was I going to say? Toph solved my dilemma.

"Geez, snoozles. I really hope we didn't drive two hours just to get ice cream."

After her one little statement, I easily came to three conclusions in my head.

One, I knew 'I'd lie' seemed to be about me…weirdly enough.

Two, I also knew that whatever I told Toph seemed to show up in the song.

And three, the one that Toph herself just confirmed, was:

Who ever felt that way about me, it most certainly was not Toph Bei Fong.

TOPH PoV

After hearing that little snippet of the song, my heart ached. I reverted to my thoughts.

_Sokka, you dunce. When will you figure it out?_

()()()()()()()()()()

Little did Toph know, Sokka almost had. He just needed a little bit more help from their dear friend, Taylor Swift.

()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Oooo, foreshadowing. (Cackles with delight), anyways. Something I learned whilst writing this chapter, "Suprise" actually has two "R" 's in it. It's spelled like this, surprise. Don't make fun. And I bet a lot of people know this but, Mako was the voice of Iroh for Book 1 and 2, but he died before Book 3 started, so I forever Immortalized him in my story, yay! It's really interesting to describe things from Toph's point of view. I can't use colors, or sometimes even say where they are, because…well, duh. I enjoyed writing Toph's line "Sokka's loud, clumsy feet". Hee hee.

-Reviews please! –MandiToruh


	3. And So the Plot Thickens

I Hate Creepy Songs-Chapter 3

I Hate Creepy Songs-Chapter 3: And so the Plot thickens

A/N: Yes, the link I put in the last chapter is for Youtube. Sorries. Umm, Let's see. I was camping and writing my next Chappie for "2 girls and a gaang" so…that's why this chapter has taken so long. How many people are counting down?? Of course I've already watched WAT and FBM but I can't bring myself to watch the boiling rock. I hate Suki and don't want her to come back. She needs to die. (No offense, she can live, just not as Sokka's girlfriend. (And if you're ok with Suki being his girlfriend, I must ask. WHY THE HECK are you reading this?) Mmkay?) Anyways, I have the number of days till the 14th marked off on my calender. Do you?

Soo, enough of my rambling and blah-da-blah, on with the story.

ATLA

SOKKA PoV

As "I'd lie" returned to the chorus, I shut the radio off, I couldn't stand that song any longer and I'm sure Toph was getting creeped out too. She looked more gloomy than usual. I was slightly concerned and hoped that my taking her on this trip wasn't bothering her. Then again, it probably was. All we'd done so far was ride 2 hours in a car, which Toph hated, and go to see the falls, which Toph couldn't see. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Toph, are you alright?"

TOPH PoV

I lifted my head up and replied in a very monotone voice, "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Wow, I guess I'm better at masking my emotions than I thought._

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked me.

_Was he serious?_ "Well, gee Sokka. Let's think here for just a moment. You hauled me to your car, without telling me what was going on, which I just loved because surprises are **awesome!** Then we rode in a car for two hours, because I just adore riding in cars, especially for long periods of time. Then we went to go look at the falls, but ah shucks, I'm blind. And lastly, NOW we're going to get ice cream, WHICH MAKES ME NAUSEOUS." At that, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Geez Sokka. I really thought you knew me better than that."

Now I was really hurt. I could tell you almost anything about Sokka. His favorite sport (Hockey), his favorite food (Meat, duh.), or random stuff like how many times Katara had given him a bloody nose. (8, counting yesterday.)

SOKKA PoV

What was wrong with me? I knew all of that. She hates cars, surprises and ice cream. Along with volleyball (due to the fact that in 4th grade Azula Sozin hit her on the back of the head), the sound of a piano (Her parents tried to make her play when she was younger.) and, obviously, her parents. I knew that I knew my best friend inside and out so…why did I go to all the trouble just to have it end up bothering her?

So, scratch the ice cream. What does Toph love?

TOPH PoV

What I really wanted was coffee. But since Sokka was too incompetent to figure that out, I decided I'd give a little help.

"Sokka, since you need a gentle nudge in the right direction-"

I reached over and shoved his head into the window.

"-Did that help any?" I smiled.

SOKKA PoV

"Actually, yes it did." I replied. Whenever the gaang went anywhere, Toph always got coffee. "We're going to Starbucks."

When she gaped at me I continued, "You like coffee, don't you?"

Her smile widened. I took that as a yes, and I couldn't help but smile too. There was something about Toph's smile that just made me…smile. It was kind of adorable…

Wait a second. WHAT? Toph and adorable? The thoughts put together? What's wrong with me?

Something big, apparently.

TOPH PoV

"Now the follow up question: Do you know which way Starbucks is?" I really hoped he did. I didn't want to drive all over hell and back again.

When he didn't reply and his breath quickened, I asked again "Sa-ah-kah! HELLO?"

"Yeah…I think. But we're going to take some back roads, but it will still be a short ride. It's almost 5 and if we go right, we'll hit Main Street and, like, a thousand people."

"That's fine, Sokka. As long as we get there." I wanted to have faith in Sokka's navigation skills, for obvious reasons, (I wanted coffee) But I was really doubtful.

20 minutes later…

SOKKA PoV

I couldn't get the thoughts of Toph's smile out of my head.

_Why_ did I think it was adorable?

**What's** wrong with me?

And

Where is that damn coffee shop?

Now, I realize the last one had nothing to with Toph's smile, but I kept thinking that too.

Left after Right after Left after road after road, and now we were lost. But I was still trying to be optimistic, maybe Toph wouldn't notice.

"Where **are**we, Sokka? Do you even know?" Nope. I was wrong. She noticed.

As I opened my mouth to reply, we both heard a loud "pop" and then something thunder like. And when I saw smoke coming from the engine, all I could say was "Ah shit. My car."

Toph slumped lower in her seat. "Your car just broke down, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"Uhuh."

"This trip officially sucks."

"I know."

"So, FIX IT!"

"I'll…try."

"Okay, good luck with that."

I sighed and got out of the car. I knew nothing about fixing cars. That really put me down on the manly scale, didn't it? That I have a car but know nothing about it. I'd rather sit in my room and play guitar. Gosh, I was approaching borderline Aang. Wow, I suck.

As I went to lift the hood, I saw a red 2007 corvette coming down the road. Maybe I wouldn't have to fix the car after all!

I jumped into the middle of the street and the corvette began to slow down.

When it came to a stop a girl with brunette hair in a ponytail and side-swept bangs got out of the car's passenger side, and out of the driver's side came a tall tan guy who had a football players build. The girl came over to me and said, "Hi, my name's On Ji and this is my boyfriend He Dei. Do you need some help?"

I nodded vigorously. "Uhuh! My friend, Toph, and I were trying to find Starbucks and my car broke down." I lowered into a whisper. "And I have no idea how to fix it. But don't tell Toph." I pointed to Toph who was slouching against the window, still in the car.

After I said that On Ji smiled and said, "No problem. I'll go keep her company and He Dei can help you fix the car. He's going to BOCES to become a mechanic."

Wow, the luck gods were sure shinning down on me today.

I nodded again and He Dei and me headed over to the engine.

TOPH PoV

What the hell. First the car breaks down, and now I'm going to have to sit and talk to "Miss Cheerleader Voice" while Sokka fixes the car? It was definitely still the worst trip ever. I rolled down the window and yelled, "Sokka, this still sucks!"

And he screamed back, "I know!"

I heard the door next to me open and then shut. I sighed. "Hi."

She was smiling too. I hate smilers. "Hi there! My name's On Ji and I-"

I cut her off. "That's great. Very cool. Let's just be quiet now."

The smiling stopped. Damn I was good.

XXXX

We sat in silence for about half an hour. Every two minutes On Ji would try and start being friendly again and I'd shut her up. It was hard work.

"Hey Toph?"

I sat up. Was that Sokka? Where was he?

He banged on the window. "Toph?"

"Yeah?" I rolled the window down. "What?"

"I just wanted to know if you were ok." Can you say heart jump? He wanted to know if I was ok. Ohmigod. What's wrong with _**me**_? Heart jumps? I _**don't**_ get those. No way!

He continued. "I know you hate cars and car rides and blah-Dee-blah, so yeah. Are you handling this ok?"

I sighed. "Yes, I'm just swell. Although, I still really want my coffee." I pointed at him. "And it's all your fault."

"I know that Toph. You don't think I feel bad about this? Don't worry though. We're almost done." Then Sokka walked away.

I rolled the window back up with another sigh and leaned against the window again.

On Ji picked this moment to say the worst thing she possibly could. "You love him, don't you?"

I sat up straight and I could feel a blush. "What?! No! Sokka's…Sokka's my friend. My best friend. That's it."

"Right. Of course." Interesting, On Ji didn't strike me as the sarcastic type.

She continued, "So, how long?"

I was blushing even more. I tried to push it away. If you're going to confess, why not do it to a total stranger. Right?

" About a year and a half now."

"That's, like, really a lot." Here comes the cheerleader advice. But even more surprisingly, it was helpful. "You should tell him. I can sense that he cares a lot for you and he may just need a gentle nudge in the right direction."

WOAH! I gave Sokka a "gentle nudge" earlier and this conversation was sounding very familiar.

Regardless, I was actually starting to like this girl. "What school do you go to?" I asked her.

"I don't go to school."

I cocked my head out of confusion. "Why?"

She giggled. "I'm actually a song writer. Ever heard of Taylor Swift? I write some of her songs. But the best one I've written is "I'd Lie"."

XXXXX

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming!

BTW, nothing against volleyball (I have to say that bc ali plays volleyball) or the piano (Me and ali both play…)

OMG, nothing against Aang! I LOVE AANG. (Ex: You hate him, you have no soul, so if I loves him my soul must be pretty great.) As I was saying, nothing against him, it just seems like a "Sokka thought" to me (To think Aang isn't manly). He always needs to be the "Manly Man". Hmm, I hope you all know whom On Ji and He Dei were/are. They are being from the headband epi. He Dei was On Ji's boyfriend who tried to beat up Aang.


	4. A Gentle Nudge Called Fate

I Hate Creepy Songs-Chapter 4:Fate make's its move (maybe

I Hate Creepy Songs-Chapter 4: A Gentle Nudge called Fate

A/N: You damn reader's better love me to pieces. I just got back from a 2-day training for Camp and it was mad boring. Long Story Short, My back hurts, I'm tired and I have a headache, but I won't have time to write for like 3 more days, and I really want to finish this b4 the final epi's air. OMG CAN U ALL BELIEVE IT? I'm freaking out!! It's going to be AWESOME! Oh, and something actually relating to this story! I replied to everyone who reviewed me in a review. (Confusing, yes?) Just read the Reviews and there's one from me thanking all you review-ee's. I still would love to hear your opinions and especially what you thought of the On Ji twist. (More Cackles of Delight…-If you haven't picked it up yet, I do that a lot.) Damn, I'm an awful person, look at all of that big fat ass author's note. I are be sorry. (LOVE YA ALI) God, I can't stop rambling. Eh stoppi-

ATLA

ON JI PoV

She just sat the there. Her mouth was wide open and her big, visionless eyes were wide in confusion and pure awe. I couldn't figure out whether I'd impressed her, offended her, or given her a heart attack. I was scared. "Are you alrig-"

She reached over and put her hand over my mouth and said, "Shh. No talking. I need to comprehend this."

TOPH PoV

What.

The.

Hell.

Why me? Really…WHY! Why was this happening to me? This damn fuckin' road trip just keeps getting more awful by the second.

I 'looked' up at the ceiling. _You hate me, don't you?_

Just then, I heard the car door next to me open and then shut again. So, Ms. Cheerleader Voice has exited the vehicle. Excellent.

I started to relax again, and the door opened once more. I heard, "I'm going to see how the guys are doing, I thought I'd tell you."

She said so amazingly sweet, that I wanted to barf.

And I still wanted my coffee.

SOKKA PoV

I was feeling completely useless. I had tried to make Toph feel slightly better and that obviously hadn't worked. And now, He Dei was fixing the car and I was handing him tools. He Dei would just grunt whenever he needed something, and I was still unsure if he was capable of talking. So it really startled me when he said in a gruff voice, "So that girl in there, she's just your friend?"

I leaned against the car. "Yeah. More like best friend, but still."

For some odd reason, he wouldn't let this go. "So you've never dated? Like, you're not on one right now?"

I laughed a nervous, uncomfortable laugh. "What? Me and Toph…on a date? That'd be weird. We don't like each other like that. She's my closest friend, and that's all."

"Right. So you don't think she's pretty, or sweet or anything like that?"

I shook my head. "Why would I do that? I DON'T like Toph like that."

"I'm sure that's exactly right." He mumbled and then he didn't say another word the rest of the time we worked on the car together.

I looked over at Toph through the windshield. She did have really pretty eyes, but her bangs always hid them. And she could be quite caring when she wanted to. Oh god, I am _crushing_ on Toph_?_

I couldn't be. She's my friend. My FRIEND. Just friends.

Ah shit, I'm a messed up cookie.

XXXXX

It's gonna be ok Sokka. Something will help you set your feelings straight. Just wait.

XXXXX

HE DEI PoV

This guy was soo oblivious. I'm sure if he doesn't have a crush on her, she has one on him. The whole "Teenage just friends" thing never lasts. Needless to say, I knew because I spent a little too much time with my girlfriend, On Ji.

I could tell by his nervous laughter and defense words that I'd planted a seed in this guy and it grow until he admitted to himself that he really did love this girl.

It'd just take some time.

XX

A short while after the conversation I had with this guy, On Ji got out of the car and came to join us.

She walked over to me and gave me a short hug and a smile and asked, "Almost done?" She giggled. "You've got oil all over you."

I nodded. "Probably 20 more minutes."

On Ji turned the guy and said, "You two were trying to find Starbucks, right?"

When the guy nodded, On Ji, being as kind as she is, offered, "I can take you two  
to the Starbucks while He Dei finishes fixing the car." She looked back at me, "Right He Dei?"

I nodded and said, "I just want a black coffee."

"Oh, I knew that. Do really think that I'd forgotten that? All you drink is black." On Ji was a great girl for me and, although I didn't know much about the two, I could tell they were great for each other as well. I hope they realize it before one or the other gives up and moves on.

SOKKA PoV

On Ji turned to me and said, "You get Toph, and I'll start up He Dei's car. Mmkay?" When I shook my head "yes", she smiled and skipped (Yeah, I said skipped.) away.

I walked over to the passenger's side door and grasped the handle. As I went to open the door, He Dei called to me, "Dude, your car is really nasty." I gave him the evil eye as I opened the door, and had neglected to notice that Toph was leaning against it, half asleep.

In about a time span of two seconds, I returned my view to the door, saw Toph falling out, grabbed her and at the same time, fell myself.

TOPH PoV

Holy shit. What's just happened? One second I'm leaning against the car window, per usual, and the next I'm laying on top of Sokka, not per usual.

I was most definitely blushing and started to lightly stutter.

"W-what the Hell-l?

SOKKA PoV

Shit shit shit shit shit. I was soo blushing. I guess I did like Toph. A lot.

What was I going to do now? There's no way I can act normal around her. And, she probably doesn't feel anywhere near the same for me.

But I suppose I should've addressed the dilemma at hand first, because next thing I knew Toph had stuttered, "what the hell" to me, and I was at a loss for words.

"Uh…I…door…you…" Ah shit, this wasn't going well. I took a deep breath. "I opened the door and you fell on me, then I stumbled too. And here we are."

"Figures." She muttered. She rolled off of me and suddenly I felt very cold. I hadn't realized how warm she was. Man, I was in deep.

TOPH PoV

I hate the universe. Why did it choose to pick on me? Why not Azula or something. Damn. All would've been fine if I'd just fallen out and Sokka had caught me, but noooo. He had to fall too. And why had he come to open the door. I stood up and said, "So what do you want?"

I heard shuffling as Sokka stood up. "Huh?"

"You must've opened the door for a reason…so what did you want?"

"Oh…uh. We're going to go get your coffee now."

Coffee sooo wasn't worth falling on Sokka and blushing up a storm.

"This trip sucks."

SOKKA PoV

"Trust me Toph. I know."

And, geez, it did. I was going into my awful crush mode. Loss of words, blushing (which I guess was okay because Toph can't see when I blush.), and of course, klutziness.

My life just suddenly became very complicated.

XXX

A little ghostly white boy said, "But dad! Why wouldn't you have more than that happen? He Dei and On Ji are only 3rd level love instigators. Why didn't you send someone more advanced?"

A tall floating man replied, "Son, you have to learn. As Fate, you've got to keep a balance between intervening and doing it for them. When two people, like Sokka and Toph, are as close and caring for one another as they are, they don't need 1st level or even 3rd, they just need a gentle nudge." The man smiled, as his son seem to begin to understand.

"And you really think that was all they needed?"

"Son, I definitely think that was all they needed. It's just a matter of time now."

A/N: I thought I'd mix it up and add in On Ji's and He Dei's points of view. And of course, fate had to step in. Did you think the Fate Dad and Son were weird? I was sort of channeling Danny Phantom with the Time-Clock guy…Please review on this subject. And in case you didn't figure it out, On Ji and He Dei obviously aren't humans, although I tried to make their thoughts human-y so it wouldn't be t0o obvious.

REVIEWS PLZ! - Mandi (Toruh)


	5. The Starbucks Excursion

I Hate Creepy Songs: Chapter 5: The Starbucks Excursion

I Hate Creepy Songs: Chapter 5: The Starbucks Excursion

A/N: Warning: I write my chapters on the fly (I don't plan them ahead of time), but I have a feeling that this one is going to have massive amounts of awkward pauses and random-osity.

Soo, I watched WAT last night on Nick and was talking to Ali on the phone the whole time and, did anyone see the commercial for Sozin's comet? Aang's all like, "I have to kill the firelord." And to this I couldn't help but think, no shit Aang. Really? But it showed him in the avatar state. I wonder how he gets it back.

And also, I totally wanted to cry. I don't want it to end, like I do, because it's going to be super-ly awesome crazy amazing but at the same time, ugh. You know? Ali and I both have a huge feeling that someone besides Ozai and Azula are going to die. Someone good. Which leads me to, Meg (my sis) keeps saying to me (Reminder: she's no where near as big as an avatard as me or ali, she just watches the show) "What if Aang dies?" and my answer is "HE WON'T!" but still…I will sob my eyes out if him, Sokka, Toph or Zuko die. And Maybe a tear or so if Katara or Hakoda go, but no one else really. We also think Azula's going to go crazy because (spoiler coming) Mai and Ty Lee both betrayed her and we TOTALLY want an epilogue part in the end.

And in case you haven't read my profile, I WILL BE GONE THE NITE OF THE FINALE. IT SUCKS. So, My dad's going to record it and Ali and I are going to have an awesome "watch the finale with fast forwarding through the commercials" sleepover.

-Looks up- Wow that was another big ass author's note. But I suppose it all related to the show. So it was ok this time. On with the story:

ATLA

ON JI PoV

I knew he was watching.

I knew the move had been made.

I knew we were going to Starbucks.

And I knew I had no idea what was going to happen next.

We usually went into these missions with a set plan, but this was as far as our set plan went. We each do some "seed-planting" and then I offer to take the two to Starbucks. Then Toph would fall on Sokka and Sokka's emotions would be set straight. But seriously, now what?

TOPH PoV

I knew this trip sucked.

I knew that Sokka knew I thought this trip sucked.

I knew I was finally going to get my coffee.

And I knew I could sense that Sokka was feeling just as awkward as me right now.

I mean, geez. Less than 2 minutes ago, I was lying on top of Sokka. How does one react to that? Life would be so much easier if it had been someone meaningless to me, like Zuko, but nooo!

It had to be Sokka.

I sighed and said the only thing that would make this all better, be it true or not.

SOKKA PoV

I knew Toph thought that this trip was pretty suckish.

I knew I (until most recently) had thought this trip was also quite unsuccessful.

I knew I liked being that close to Toph.

But what I didn't know was, did she like it too?

I was definitely feeling awkward, and also very uncomfortable. This was the first time since Yue, that I liked a girl before she liked me. (Or so Sokka thought. -A/N) Maybe I should just confront her with my feelings now and get the rejection over with.

I glanced over at Toph hesitantly, but some how just looking at her made me feel a little better.

Was I in…love?

Oh damn.

"Toph, I think…"

"Sokka…We should just-"

I blushed. We both started to speak at the same time.

I sighed an uneven breath. Holy crap. Was I nervous? "You can go first Toph."

TOPH PoV

Man, I still really didn't want to say this. I always had a big soft spot for lying. I was awful at it, but could pick out a lie a mile away.

"Yeah. Ok, um. Sokka…We should just forget that ever…uh…happened and go get some co-coffee." The damn stuttering was back. What was wrong with me? I'd never been this bad, even when the realization came that I might be in love. "Your turn." I limply gestured my hand at him, having a sense that maybe he was going to say something very similar.

SOKKA PoV

Question answered. She didn't like it anywhere near as much as me.

I was screwed.

I couldn't tell her how I felt **now.** She just said she wanted to leave that moment in the past. Never relive it again.

I sighed. Here goes nothing. "Yeah Toph. You're right." Being a teenager sucked. "Friends forever, right?"

She bobbed her head just barely and I grabbed her hand.

Man, this was awkward.

TOPH PoV

Like him grabbing my hand before hadn't made my heart jump, but now, after the "incident" him grabbing my hand was just awkward. And I couldn't help but process what he said. His voice had cracked slightly at the beginning and end of his 2 short sentences. That usually means someone's lying. But why would Sokka lie about wanting to forget me falling on him?

Did he know I liked him? Did hear me and On Ji talking? On Ji _was _really loud.

Oh.

My.

God.

He knew.

What was I going to do now? Confront him?

Toph drifts into black and white scenario.

I was wearing a trench coat and fedora. I didn't know why.

I emerged from a dark alley.

I pointed at the accused.

"I know you know, so why don't you just tell me what you want."

Sokka smiled a devilish smile and snarled, "I don't like you, Toph. And I don't love you either. I think you're the worst detective in all of NYC." He through his head back and laughed. "Why do you think I told you about my old girlfriends? I'll give you a hint. It's because I DON'T CARE. You mean nothing." He spat and walked away. "Absolutely nothing."

Toph drifts out of her daydream to find herself between Sokka and On Ji in a convertible.

I yawned, slightly confused. I wanted to go take a nap, listening to Old crime fighting shows always made me tired. I could feel that I was sitting between Sokka and On Ji in the car On Ji had arrived in with He Dei. "So how far away is Starbucks from here?"

On Ji giggled. It didn't seem to be a relevant giggle, just one she needed to let loose or something weird like that. "You guys were actually almost there. It's about 5 minutes from here."

Sokka seemed to perk up at this statement. "See!" He poked me on the

Shoulder. "I knew I was close."

SOKKA PoV

I smirked. "And you didn't have faith in me!"

Toph turned. "You're right. I didn't."

"Well…Hey!"

She shrugged. "Honesty's the best policy."

Ah crud. Did Toph know that I'd lied to her earlier? Oh god. Was I ever going to be able to tell her how I felt?

Sokka transitioned into a white-walled room with tan carpeting.

I was suddenly wearing a pressed white button up shirt, with a light orange sweater vest over top. I felt like…well, like Aang really.

I looked around the room and saw a blue fluffy couch. I sat down.

"So why are you here?" The voice sounded like Toph, only more grown up.

Leaning against the doorframe was a 5 foot 5 inch pale 18-ish year old, with black hair flowing down her back. She wore a black jean miniskirt and a green v-neck t-shirt. As I studied her, it seemed she was Toph. Her eyes were a milky-emerald and her bangs hung in her face. This Toph just seemed taller and more…developed.

This older Toph walked over to me. "Did you hear me _Sokka?_" She said my name in a creepy venomous way. "I said: Why. Are. You. Here."

I stood up. It was weird being able to almost look Toph in the eyes. "I…err…need to tell you." I sighed and continued, "Toph, I love you."

At this point I noticed the glass of red liquid in her hand. "What!" She shrieked. "And you've lied to me all these years?" She broke into hysterics. "How…how could you Sokka?!" She threw her glass at me and ran out of the room.

Sokka returned to reality just in time to realize that they'd arrived at Starbucks and that On Ji was talking to them.

"So, I have to run over to Mc Donald's to get myself a milkshake. Meet back here in 20?"

Toph nodded in reply and I followed suit. I was still somewhat perplexed. I felt like I'd just stepped out of "As the World turns" or something else Katara-ish like that.

I grabbed Toph's hand and we got out of the car. There was an awkward silence as we entered the Starbucks.

We went up to the first open register. This crazy-looking hunched-over old man, with a big feathery purple hat on was running it. (A/N: Know who it is yet? Don't worry; you'll have a little more time to guess.)

"I'll have decaf., hold the sugar." I said to him.

He nodded and laughed. He snorted a lot.

"And your lady friend?"

TOPH PoV

For some reason, the "lady friend" comment made me blush. "Black coffee, no cream, no sugar." I was definitely in the mood for something strong; sugar and cream would ruin the awesomeness that is coffee.

I heard 3 little beeps as the cashier entered my request in. "It'll be about 4 minutes. But until then…you can just have a seat over there."

He probably gestured somewhere and Sokka grabbed my hand and led me there.

Gosh. I felt awkward.

"So…uh. Black coffee?" Sokka said almost cautiously.

"Yup." Where was this conversation going? I felt like I was on a bad date.

"You…uh…happy we came?"

I sighed. This was dumb. "I guess."

He seemed to brighten up. "That's great."

"Don't get me wrong Sokka. It still sucks."

"Oh…right. I knew that."

"Good. Just making-"

"Coffee's ready!" The cashier came over to us and set the coffee in front of Sokka and I. "My names Bumi, by the way. But I'm usually in charge, so just call me King Bumi."

SOKKA PoV

Toph and I both nodded as the crazy "king" walked away. I definitely wasn't going to restart the conversation. I had just made an awful attempt and didn't want to replay it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just sipping our coffee.

Awkward.

We needed something to break the uncomfortable silence, but after what came next, I would've preferred the silence.

XX

I heard a gun shot.

I heard people scream.

And I knew something awful was about to happen.

Toph looked frightened. I leaned over and whispered, "It's going to be okay Toph. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

She sighed a shaky breath and nodded. I grabbed her hand and locked her fingers in with mine as I looked around the Starbucks.

People were cautiously glancing around the room, unsure of what would happen next.

TOPH PoV

Holy crap. What the hell was going on?

SOKKA PoV

A woman near a window screamed. A figure dressed in all black was outside the window and had a gun in their hand. Ohhhh shit. Oh no. My hand still locked in with Toph's I stood up and made my way to the back of the building, where the bathrooms were.

I looked behind me. The man in black had entered the Starbucks and was shooting wildly at the ceiling. I knew those bullets could ricochet and, holy hell, was I scared. "Hit the ground!" I yelled to Toph.

I looked at the doors. Men's room, Women's room and…utility closet?

I crawled over to the door and turned the handle. It was unlocked! I love you the universe!

TOPH PoV

One second Sokka was next to me, and the next he wasn't. He said he'd protect me, but if he really meant that, where'd he go?

Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was really scared.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Toph." It was Sokka. Thank goodness.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a closet of some sort.

Sokka pulled my head close to his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. It was quick and so was his breathing. Mine was too. We could hear screaming and gun shots as the shooting continued.

"Sokka?" I said quietly.

"Yeah Toph?" His voice was soothing. His heartbeat had evened out and was slightly normal.

"I'm…I'm really scared. And I'm…glad you're here with me."

The awkward feel had officially worn off and I was relieved for that at least. There's always a silver lining, right?

SOKKA PoV

This was it. "I'm glad I'm here too Toph. I know you think this road trip was awful and…well, I did too. Until recently. The truth is Toph…I think I might-"

Someone opened the door. "Sir, Ma'am, are you two alright?" A state trooper stood in the doorway. "Come with me. We'll need your names and what you saw."

What the heck. Could this officers timing be any worse?

"Actually Mr., you'll only need my name. My friend is blind."

The officer nodded and said, "Fair enough. And you are?"

"My name's Sokka Kya. The person was about 5' 8', dressed in all black and had a pistol. Is that all? Can we go?"

The officer was perplexed. "That was good. Exactly what I was going to ask. You two can go."

I sighed. I was this close. Who knows if I'd get another chance like that?

HE DEI PoV

I was bored. I barely got to do my job. And now I was stuck here with a completely fine car. It'd obviously never broke down and I just had to pretend to fix it. Then On Ji got all the action. I loved my Fate-Girlfriend, but come on. I wanted to be a part of this too.

ON JI PoV

As I exited the Mc Donald's and looked across the street, I'd realized that something awful had happened. When I got back to my car, Toph and Sokka were already there. Sokka saw my confused expression and said, "Don't ask."

So I didn't. I just hoped that Fate had some how had a part in that. I hoped that something beneficial had happened, because I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I decided on the car ride back, that it would just be best if He Dei and I left them to their own.

TOPH PoV

What was Sokka going to say to me? It was eating me up inside. 'I think I might' was all he said before the officer came. He thinks he might…what!?

This was by far the weirdest day of my 15 years.

SOKKA PoV

When Toph and I got out of the convertible On Ji came over to me, smile wide on her face. "He Dei and I are going to leave now. The car's fixed and He Dei left a map on your drivers side seat. Mmkay?" With that, she skipped over to the convertible hopped in and they drove away.

Toph came up behind me. "Finally. She was starting to bother me."

I laughed. "Me too Toph."

XXXXX

The little boy stood in front of the glowing portal. His dad had just entered the room and the boy knew he'd done something wrong.

"Son. Why are you blocking the portal?"

The little boy sighed, he'd been caught. "I gave Sokka and Toph a little more help. But some stupid human came in and ruined the whole thing."

Fate raised an eyebrow. "What stupid human?"

"That one." The boy showed his father on the portal screen.

"Son, that's what we call Counter-Fate. When Fate…or his misbehaving son-" The man glared at his son disapprovingly. "-Does a little too much, counter-fate steps in. He makes sure that what the person does is his or her own choice, one that wasn't _extremely _influenced. Do you understand?"

"Yeah Dad."

XXXXX

A/N: I warned you of the randomosity. I WARNED YOU! It was mostly in their daydreams but…yeah. I needed have some random daydreams. Why not? Right? In case you couldn't tell, Sokka's was soap opera-y. And yes, Sokka's a man so he had to notice Toph's…eh…development. So now obviously, I made On Ji's and He Dei's thoughts more Fate-helper-ish. But since they were 3rd level, they had to be sort of confused and that's why they just high tailed it and left at the end. (Psst, and I secretly wanted to get rid of them. They were dragging it down a little in this chapter.) I hoped you all thought I handled the transition from Sokka in like to Sokka's "I'm in love?" moment well. It was kind of depressing to write the Shooting scene, but don't worry I'll never say if people got hurt or anything. I can tell you for a fact that there will be two more chapters, and the last one will be "And the Gaang finds out."

Reviews. -Mandi (Toruh)

PSand if you get the chance, Read "2 girls and a gaang" by Ali and me and drop us a review. We need some! We feel like everybody hates us. –Goes to Cry in a corner-

-Comes back-

I forgot, if you do do that, Thankies.

-Returns to corner-


	6. Guitar Strings

I Hate Creepy Songs: Chapter 6: Guitar Strings

I Hate Creepy Songs: Chapter 6: Guitar Strings

A/N: Second to Last Chapter everyone! It's going to b short, but awesome. Don't worry the last chap is a lot lot lot of words. Now, who watched Southern Raiders! Omg! I have to say a few things. First, I quote Aang. "Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" HA! It's sooo true though. It's been like…Zuko initiation week! And now I spaz. SHE DID SOUND LIKE JET OMG OMG OMG OMG. AND THEN SHE BLOODBENDED! And then the rain stopping and making the big bubble. Geez, Katara r b scary when she's mad. And tonight…Ember Island Players…is just going to be AWESOME.

All done.

ATLA

SOKKA PoV

Toph still standing next to me, I watched the cloud of dirt the corvette made as it sped away.

"So what now?" Toph asked me. "Are we just going to go home?"

I sighed, that was a good question. What now?

Then something clicked. The real reason I'd taken Toph on this trip.

My guitar.

TOPH PoV

I heard Sokka open a car door. "Since you're not answering, I'll take that as a yes." I walked towards the sound but then Sokka decided to speak.

"No! Wait!" He grabbed my hand and led me to a grassy area. "Sit…for a minute."

I was annoyed now. "What the hell…Am I your dog now or something?"

"No…I just have to do…some…thing."

That something better be fixing his brain. Those random pauses, something was definitely wrong inside his head.

Still, I was curious. So I sat there. And waited.

After a few minutes I started hearing little "tink"s and then some silence and then a higher or lower "tink".

"What are you doing Sokka?"

"Ummm…"

SOKKA PoV

How was I going to cover this up? "I'm…sing…ing?"

Toph sighed. "Right. Seriously though. What is it??"

"Ok…you've caught me. I'm tightening my guitar strings."

"Stop lying Sokka. What is it really? I know you well enough, stop trying to trick me."

"No I'm really telling the truth. Listen."

I walked over and sat beside Toph in the grass and strummed a few chords.

Toph turned bright red. "Oh…Oops. Sorry Sokka."

"It's alright Toph."

"Wait a second. When did you learn to play guitar?"

"Three…err…years ago."

She hit my shoulder. "What? And you've never told me!?"

"Well…actually Toph. I've never told anyone."

"Anyone…as in no one except me?"

I sighed. "Well…obviously Katara knows…but yeah. No one except you."

"Not even Zuko? Your best friend?"

"Nope. Not even Zuko."

"And for the record Toph, I think of you as my best friend."

I blushed when I said this.

And for some odd reason, Toph seemed to be blushing too.

TOPH PoV

I was blushing.

He thought of me as his best friend? That's so…sweet, actually.

But when I think about it, I think of him as my best…friend…too.

I just sat in silence and Sokka started playing again. I didn't recognize the tune, so he was probably just making it up.

Sokka really never struck me as the musical type.

Or as someone who was colorblind.

Or as someone who could be sweet.

This was insanity. I had to get him out of my mind.

Luckily, before I could think of a distraction Sokka said, "Ok Toph. I won't bore you anymore. Let's go home."

Sokka led me to his car and put his guitar in the trunk. I climbed into the passengers seat and Sokka got ready to start the car.

But something came over me. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Sokka…before…before we go. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. I think…of you as my best friend too."

He was probably smiling. "Really Toph? That's great."

"And…I know I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I can't take it anymore. I know you think of me as a friend, but the truth is…I think of you more than that. I think you're really smart and funny and…" I trailed off. I probably…crap. That was so dumb of me. I need to keep my emotions to my self.

"I'm Sorry Sokka. Completely forget I ever said that. I…don't think of me any differently. I just…needed to let you know how I felt. Let's just go home."

SOKKA PoV

What should I do now? Did she mean that? She had to have…right?

"No Toph. Hold on. We're not dropping this conversation. I have something to say too. I tried to tell you at Starbucks but that didn't exactly work. I think I might…" I got closer to her.

"You think you might what?" She asked softly.

"Love you." I whispered. She blushed and I closed the space between us. I gently kissed her on the lips.

Wait a second! What was I doing?

I pulled away. "Oh god. I'm sorry Toph. I don't know what came over me….I-"

"Sokka." She said to me.

I was slightly frazzled by my own actions but managed to calm myself down enough to reply. "Yes?"

"Shut up." She smiled and leaned in and kissed me back.

I did the only thing I could do, and wanted to do. I kept kissing her.

A/N: Finally! Right!

I have nothing else to say except:

Reviews please.

Mandi-Toruh


	7. The Gaang Finds out

I Hate Creepy Songs: Chapter 7: And the Gaang Finds out

I Hate Creepy Songs: Chapter 7: And the Gaang Finds out

A/N: Wow, this chapter is 3,980 words. (Ten pages on Word) Dude.

Sooo. I leave for swim camp tomorrow. I'm so depressed. –Puts on all black and dark eyeliner- Anyway…this is the final chapter peoples. And tomorrow will be the final chapter(s) of the greatness we call Avatar. –Sobs heard 'round the world-…How frickin' depressing. I don't know what else to say. –Readers eyes widen-"What! Mandi has nothing to say? Amazing." -Oo's and ah's. –

Random Factoid: I wrote this chapter before Chapter 6, because I'm just that cool.

Mmkay…Weirdness over.

ATLA

TOPH PoV

Sokka was a great kisser. Or at least, better than any other guy I've kissed. My first kiss (and only if you must know) was with this guy who called himself "The Duke" and it was sloppy and his mouth mashed into mine. It was just awful…'nough said.

So anyways, in the middle of a kiss with your dream guy, one usually isn't expecting a phone to ring.

Or especially for it to ring with the song "Pocket Full of Sunshine" blasting out of it.

SOKKA PoV

I pulled away from, definitely, the most meaningful kiss of my life thus far.

I dug around in my back pocket until my hand grasped the cold, gray plastic. I looked down at my phone and for two reasons mumbled, "Katara."

One, she'd set my ring tone to "Pocket Full of Sunshine" and two, she was calling me.

Little sisters always knew how to interrupt at the best moments.

I opened my phone. "What." I said bluntly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Katara screamed at me.

I yelped and dropped my phone. As it landed in Toph's lap, she smiled and handed it to me, "Nice."

I rolled my eyes out of pure embarrassment and hastily took the phone from her. "Toph and I are-"

I glanced at Toph. She was shaking her head "no." I interpreted this as "Don't tell them or I'll clobber you."

"Toph and I are on our way back." I sighed and braced myself for Katara's reply.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING?"

"Umm…"

"Zuko's surprise party." Toph whispered to me.

Ohhhhh shit. "Zuko's…err…18th birthday party."

"CORRECT." She screamed at me. Was she in a bad mood or what?

Katara sighed and continued. "How soon can you get here? Zuko's going to be here in 30 minutes."

Screwed. I'm sooo screwed. "About 2 hours?" I told/asked.

"WHAT!"

" 'Kay? See ya then. Bye!" I shut the phone quickly and took the battery out of the back. There wasn't enough time to shut it off, Katara'd be calling back in, oh about, 2 seconds.

I glared at Toph. "You knew? And you didn't tell me that we were missing it?"

She shrugged. "Yeah but I guess it didn't seem as important to me as, I don't know, your car breaking down or maybe, witnessing a shooting…" Her voice trailed off with a smile. "…Or kissing you. And for the record…I think I…love you too."

I smiled. "Still think this trip sucked?"

"Well…" She sighed contently. "Not so much. I actually think it was great."

I shifted into driver's position. "Off we go to ruin our lives. Katara's going to waiting for us when we get there."

"Yup."

"Music?"

Toph leaned against the window. "Whatever."

I turned the radio on, and almost as if planned, "I'd lie" came on.

TOPH PoV

He stands there, then walks away,

My god if I could only say, I'm holding every breath for you,

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar, I think he can see through everything but my heart-

At that, I reached over and turned the radio off.

Take that fate, or whatever controls this stuff. I didn't need your stupid song and it doesn't bother me anymore. Because, guess what? I proved you wrong and I am now Sokka Kya's girlfriend.

**I**

Proved

**You**

Wrong.

XXX

The tall man smiled and continued looking into the portal. "I'm glad you did, Toph. I'm glad you did."

XXX

SOKKA PoV

I looked over at Toph and smiled. She was asleep. We were almost home but I didn't want to wake her up. I figured I'd get a punch in the gut if I did, and plus, she just looked so damn cute when she was asleep.

As we drove past our town's sign, "Welcome to Avatar, the most gifted town in all the World" I couldn't help but chuckle. No one really knew what that meant and kids made fun of it all the time. (No one except me and the rest of the readers. -A/N PSYes, I couldn't think of anything else, and I thought that'd be stupidly funny…)

TOPH PoV

I shifted into sitting position, yawned and said, "We almost there?"

I yawned again and stretched my arms, waiting for a reply.

"Uhuh. We're about 5 minutes from Aang's house."

"Great…just wonderful. You know something?"

"What Toph?"

"This party is going to be the worst part of my day."

I sighed. "Yes, Zuko. Happy birthday indeed. What was that? Sure, Katara is smokin' hot. Whatever you say."

SOKKA PoV

I laughed.

Toph continued, "What! Stop being condescending. You know that's all Zuko can talk about since he dumped Mai."

Through more laughter, I managed to reply, "I know! That's why I'm laughing. Aang and him have such one-track minds. Katara…drool…Katara…"

Toph raised an eyebrow. "And it doesn't bother you?"

"I never said that. If either of them tries to make a move on her I'll beat them to a pulp on the spot, but that's not important."

I shut off the engine. "We're here."

TOPH PoV

My mind drifted back to 5 hours ago, when Sokka had said that last.

So much had happened since then.

In that few hours, I'd felt hurt and forgotten, retarded, and most importantly, loved.

In that few hours, I'd heard Sokka play his guitar, been at a Starbucks shooting, and most importantly, become Sokka's girlfriend.

In that few hours, I'd heard "I'd lie" too many times, had met the person who wrote the song, and mostly importantly, showed the song wrong and faced my fear of rejection.

I heard Sokka open his door, get out, shut it and then walk around the car.

He opened my door and grabbed my hand. "Ready?"

SOKKA PoV

As we walked towards Aang's front door, I saw Katara's blue punch bug and Zuko's black convertible.

Yup, I was still screwed.

Just as I was about to open the front door, Toph yanked on my arm and pulled me down to about her height and whispered,

"Don't tell anyone tonight, this is Zuko's party…we shouldn't make it any worse for him than it already is."

Toph's warm breath on my neck gave me chills, in a good way. But somehow I managed to reply an "Okay."

KATARA PoV

Sokka opened the door.

It'd been more than 2 hours and I was beginning to get worried. But I was still fuming mad.

As I was saying, Sokka opened the door, Toph trailing behind him.

I noticed they were holding hands and that Sokka was blushing.

Then Toph screamed, "Let go of me. Let go! I can take care of myself." She yanked her hand away from Sokka's and crossed her arms over her chest.

I noticed a small smile on both her and Sokka's faces, but I was unclear as to why they were smiling.

As soon as Toph was with Zuko, (And I could hear my name) I marched over to Sokka.

"I'll make this simple enough for even you to understand." I poked him in the chest with every "you". "You and Toph missed the "surprise" part of the Surprise party. And since it's your car, It seems logical to blame you, Doesn't it **Sokka**?"

He sighed and replied to me very monotone, "Yes little sister. It does. But actually my car broke down and then we went to Starbucks and there was a shooting-"

I put my hand over his mouth. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm just very disappointed in you right now."

What was I going to do with Sokka? I thought I could control his stupidity but apparently I'm not as good at it as I though I was. I needed to find someone who could control it. (A/N: Know anyone? Me neither. (Note sarcasm))

SOKKA PoV

What was she, my mom?

Damn Katara was getting annoying.

I glanced over at Toph, in hopes of an escape, but she was laughing at something Zuko'd just said. He seemed to be the only one who could genuinely get her to laugh. I can respect that. When she laughed at me, she was laughing _**at me.**_

So, props to Zuko.

Although I was mind-summoning Toph to come rescue me, Aang turned out to be my knight-in-shinning-armor. "Hey Katara? I think something's burning."

He pointed in the direction of his kitchen as Katara yelped, "Oh God! The cookies!" She ran toward the kitchen.

I turned to Aang and raised an eyebrow, "Cookies?"

"Zuko doesn't like frosting." He explained.

"Interesting."

Aang nodded. "Uhuh."

We stood around awkwardly for a few minutes. Aang was one weird kid, he was a frickin' genius. He had gotten a 100 on the English, Math, Science, and Global Studies State Tests. He was the best in our school, and he was the best at all four core subjects. And besides being a genius, he was really nice. He'd brought our group together. Zuko had bullied him as a kid, but then they became friends after Zuko got a hell of a lot nicer, Toph had been his martial arts tutor (Aang parents felt that he needed protection from said bully), plus she was in his grade, and he'd met Katara and I in the town park, sledding in the winter when we were younger.

He'd hung out with all of us individually, and then eventually it became Him, Katara and Me. Which we added Toph to and then finally Zuko. So, although none of us admit it, we would've never met each other if it weren't for Aang.

Now, although I said Aang was friendly and a genius, I wouldn't have expected him to be a people person. He broke the awkward silence with something I wouldn't have predicted to come out of his mouth.

"So, you and Toph are finally together? Took ya long enough."

I blushed and pulled him around the corner. "How did you know? We haven't talked to each other all night."

He smiled. "I know everything."

I sighed. "I know you know everything, but HOW."

"One, Toph's little act. Two, you were gone for **5 hours**, and Three, you were blushing then and you're blushing now." He flashed a big grin.

I put my fingertips to my temples. "Just…Just don't tell anyone, Ok? Toph doesn't want to ruin Zuko's birthday."

Aang laughed. His crazy, joyful, annoying laugh. "Like this party hasn't ruined it already?"

"Yeah, you're right, he's probably hating this just as much as Toph and I. Although,"

I glared at him. "_You_ seem to be having a great time. You love our parties. Any chance to see Katara in a short dress, you'll take. Isn't that right, Aang?"

Cue my laser eyes.

Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not that short. And…and…I-I value Ka-katara's mind just as much as her b-body." Good, he was stuttering.

"Keep your eyes off my baby sister." I got closer to him. "I'm watching you."

As I turned to walk away from him he whispered, "And I'll be watching you and Toph." He laughed and ran into the kitchen to Katara's protection.

Damn 10th grader.

TOPH PoV

This was boring. Don't get me wrong, I have lots of fun talking to Zuko, but one can only take so much of Katara.

Ooo, that was mean of me. Let me try that again:

Katara and I don't get along well enough to spend massive amounts of time together.

Better?

And besides, why would I spend time with Katara when I could be spending it with a different Kya. (Yes you dummy. I do mean Sokka.)

Zuko tapped me on the shoulder. "Toph? Are you okay?"

"What…Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just makin' sure. You just sort of stopped talking and stuff…so yeah. What's going on inside your little head?"

"Whaddya you mean?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Someone."

ZUKO PoV

I smiled. "Who? No…wait. Let me guess."

10th grade boys…10th grade boys, who did I know in the 10th grade?

"Hmm, Aang?"

Toph stuck out her tongue. "That wimp? No. I wasn't thinking about him. Hey! Wait a second, I never said it was a guy."

"You're going to try and convince me that you were thinking about a _girl?"_

She hit my chest with the back of her hand. "Hell no!"

"So then it was a guy."

She nodded. "You got me."

"Anyways, What about that one kid in the wheelchair…what's his name…Teo?"

"Who?"

Guess it's not him. "Never mind."

"Who's that one kid you went on a date with a few months ago? He called himself…the Duke?"

Toph scowled. "First of all, I was forced to go on that date, by Katara none the less, and second of all, NO!"

I scratched my head in confusion. "Do I know this person?"

She nodded. "Very well. But you're an awful guesser Zuko, you'll never figure it out."

I tapped my finger on my chin with a mischievous grin. "It's Sokka, isn't it?"

Her mouth dropped.

She regained her composure then said, "No."

I nodded. "Right. That's why you're blushing. And now that I think about it, you were both blushing when you came in here…You're going out now aren't you?"

Toph sighed. "Yeah... Don't tell Katara or Aang. They don't need to know right now."

I smirked. "Alright. Hey! Speaking of Katara, did you know she's making cookies?"

Toph smiled at me. "Is that what I smell burning?"

I sniffed the air. I couldn't smell anything. Then I heard Katara yell, "Oh God! The Cookies."

I stared at Toph. "How did you do that?"

"When you're blind, your other senses develop more. Because I can't see, I can smell and hear a lot better than all you simpleton."

"That's really cool."

Toph smiled. "Thanks. I try."

"Ok Everyone." I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Katara. "The cookies are a little burnt but I'll fix them…or make some more."

As Katara turned to return to the Kitchen, I noticed how well that dress fit her. It was a light turquoise and seemed to hug every curve of her body.

I'd like to say I wasn't staring, which would give me an alibi, but there was no denying that I was.

So I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Sokka came over to me and said, "What the HELL are you doing?"

I shook my head and snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

"Why are you looking at my sister like…like _this."_

Sokka hunched over. He opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of his head and some drool rolled down his chin.

He returned to his normal posture and wiped the spit off his face. "SEE? How GROSS was that? And I was looking at the wall; YOU were looking at KATARA of all people! With **me **in the room! My _little_ sister!" He shook his head in disgust.

A mean smile crossed my face. "When I'm sure you've done that before Sokka. Right Toph? …I think I'll leave you two alone now."

I headed after Katara into the kitchen with a light chuckle. I was good.

SOKKA PoV

I couldn't help thinking back to my daydream. I had done that before.

I sighed. "He knows, doesn't he Toph?"

She nodded. "He figured it out."

"Wait! Say that once more."  
"He. Fa-ig-err-duh. It. Ow-tuh."

"Are Zuko and Aang conspiring against us?" I thought aloud.

"Wait. Did you just…say…Aang?" Toph cradled her head in the palms of her hands. "_You_ told _Aang?"_

Although I shouldn't have, I laughed.

"What's wrong with you Sokka? Why are you laughing? Nothing in this moment is funny."

"Yes. It is actually. Apparently you…err…we…thought that we were being discreet, but everyone could see through it. Katara probably knows too. And No, I didn't tell Aang. Super-genuis-gifted-freakaziod figured it out on his own, just like Zuko, although Zuko isn't a super-genuis-gifted-freakaziod."

I scowled. "Speaking of Zuko, I need to go beat his ass. The little retard was staring at Katara! With me three feet away."

Toph took a deep breath then exhaled loudly. "Sokka. I know. I was right there. Can't you let Zuko fantasize? I'm sure we've all had daydreams before."

I perked up. "We've all? Including you?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah. When we were with On Ji going to Starbucks, I had this weird-"

I cut her off. "SOAP OPERA-"

She cut me off right back.

"NO. I had this weird NYC old crime fighter detective daydream, and I'll easily make the assumption that you had one that was Soap Opera-esk."

I nodded.

"What was that Sokka?"

"I nodded."

She shook her head. "You better fix that."

" I will."

AANG PoV

Katara really looked gorgeous tonight. Her hair was up with wisps hanging around her face, her beautiful angelic face.

And then there was that dress. What else is there to say?

"Hey there Katara." I leaned against the kitchen counter. Although I wasn't very smooth, I could pretend I was…right?

No, I couldn't. I've done this before. STUPID AANG. Bad things happen when you're not yourself. I stood up straight and continued, "Has anyone ever told you that you look really pretty in that dress?" I blushed.

Katara didn't lift her head from the cookies; she was making a new batch. "No actually. I just bought it today." She turned to me and smiled. "But thanks for the compliment." She returned to the cookie making and I started to say, "You're quite welc-"

Zuko grabbed me and pulled me out of the kitchen. "What are you doing!" He whispered at me through clenched teeth.

I smiled hesitantly. "…Telling Katara she looks nice?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. You're trying to cut in on my action."

What was he talking about? "What do you mean… "You're action"?"

"I mean…" He sighed. "Let me put this nicely. I'm the cool, socially-apt one and you're the genius-wanna-be-Zuko."

"Whatever. If that's how you chose to interpret it." I waved my hand at

him. "Continue."

"Moving on, Katara has loads of friends. Which is what I would call socially-apt. See where I'm going with this?"

I sighed. "Sort of…but HEY! You used to kick dirt in me and Katara's faces."

"Come on Aang! I thought you two were over that."

I glanced around the room. How could I turn this conversation my way?

"What about Toph and Sokka? Huh? Explain why they're together!"

Zuko put his hands in his hair and thought. "Toph's…well…kick ass, awesomeness and Sokka's more like protect everyone, make sure nothing happens……ness."

I raised my eyebrows and pretended to be shocked. "So…so you're saying they're _complete opposites_?"

Zuko sighed, "Yes."

"So then why are they dating?"

"WHAT!" There was a clang as a tray hit the ground.

I looked behind and realized I'd said something wrong.

Katara's mouth was wide in frustration, surprise and pure shock. Cookies were scattered around her feet.

Zuko and I each cautiously grabbed one and took a bite. Slowly.

We both raised a "thumbs-up".

SOKKA PoV

I was still with Toph, now we were sitting on a couch.

Toph stood up. "I'm gonna kill them both!!" She muttered.

She'd just heard Aang say, "What about Toph and Sokka? Huh? Explain why they're together!" and it was evident he was talking to Zuko.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Let them be, it's just an argument over Katara."

She sighed. "I know. But what if Katara hears them talking? All hell would break loo-"

I heard a "WHAT!" And then Clang.

Toph turned to me. "Three…Two…On-"

Katara stomped over to us and put a finger in each of our faces. "So when were you two planning on telling ME!" She then pointed to herself with both fingers.

We shrugged innocently.

Katara didn't seem to care what our reply was and continued her rampage. "And I don't know what else to say! You, Toph, I personally thought you tolerated Sokka when you had to and…Sokka. I didn't even know you knew Toph…like…existed."

I opened my mouth to speak.

But then Toph said, "Well, I'll make this simple. You. Were. Wrong. And yes, Sokka and I are going out. The end?"

Katara sighed. "I'm going to have to get used to this."

Aang sprinted over to Katara. "I'll help you."

Zuko came up behind him, "_We'll _help you."

I rolled my eyes.

TOPH PoV

"So do I get my cookie now or what?" I smiled. I just had to ruin that moment before the two of them made me barf. Or worse, before they made Sokka barf all over me!

I thought about what I just said.

Katara'd been wrong?

Wow.

Sokka and I were going out?

Wow. (I was still in a slight shock about that.)

The end?

Who knows?

XXXXXX

The young Fate-in-training smiled. "Dad knows Toph. Don't you Dad?"

Fate man hugged his son. "While I know everything, it is sometimes fine to let them change the course of their own life, without me."

The son nodded in agreement. "But I really like these kids. They're sooo cool! Did you see the one with the scar and all his hair hanging in his face?" The boy tried to push his short hair into his eyes. He continued. "Or…or what about the super genius one! That's soo neat! And then the pretty girl, She must make good cookies! And then Toph and Sokka!"

"Calm down Son."

The boy was panting; he hadn't taken a breath since he started.

Fate thought for a moment then cautiously said, "Maybe…maybe you can try next time."

XXX

A/N: Thankies to Ali, who suggested that Sokka catch Zuko looking at Katara, and the fight over Katara between Aang and Zuko.

Zuko doesn't like frosting and neither do I!! (Yes that was on purpose) I have this feeling that me and Angst-y Zuko would be quite similar underneath. I'm happy, he's angst-y, so they're must be underlying similarities. Plus, Ali likes him and I get along wit all her boyfriends. (Right Ali? Ali says yeah, for the record)

Also just for the record, me loves Aang's laugh, but I'm sure at the situation, Sokka'd find it annoying.

"Although I was mind-summoning Toph to come rescue me, Aang turned out to be my knight-in-shinning-armor."--Pwincess Sokka

BTW, my putting on all black wasn't because I'm going to swim camp (I like swimming a lot), it's because I'm going to miss the FINALE! Damn life sucks.

Moving on, Fate man rules, doesn't he? He's a pretty good father too. What with teaching his son how to be Fate and all.

–Huggles- I love you Fate man. –Fate man coughs. "What the heck? You know I have a son and am married right?" Mandi nods. "I wrote you, remember?"-

Yay for the Gaang and yay for Tokka.

BTW, The foreshadowing of "Maybe you can try next time Son" is definitely implying that I will write more of these. It might be Zutara, maybe Kataang, or possibly a whole gaang trip. You'll never know. (Well…I mean you will I guess. Eventually. When I write it. Heh heh)

_**Update: August 2008: The sequel has happened. Check my profile for "Guitars and Stars". The gaang is going camping. Some Tokka lovin' and a new problem arises and hints at Kataang and Zutara. Ali is pushing for Zutara, but I'll write what the fans be wantin'. So…vote on the poll on the profile please.**_

REVIEWS PLZ! ))) OMG, last time I'm asking! How sad.

-Mandi (Toruh)


	8. Update

Update: August 2008: The sequel has happened

_**Update: August 2008: The sequel has happened. Check my profile for "Guitars and Stars". The gaang is going camping. Some Tokka lovin' and a new problem arises and Kataang/Zutara. **_

(A/N: Totally meant to put this up in August…but whatever. So, here it is…for anyone who hasn't noticed it yet.)


End file.
